


生日祝福背后那些事

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, all蒲 - Freeform, 周蒲 - Freeform, 唐蒲 - Freeform, 邓蒲, 郭蒲 - Freeform, 齐蒲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 周峻纬/蒲熠星, 唐九洲/蒲熠星, 邓楚涵/蒲熠星, 郭文韬/蒲熠星, 齐思钧/蒲熠星
Kudos: 13





	生日祝福背后那些事

终于，一年一度的大日子，wuli蒲熠星小朋友的日子到了。小朋友对于生日，那总是很期待的～

生日最重要的是什么呢？当然是收祝福和礼物啦

我们可可爱爱的蒲星星同学，拥有无数妈妈粉、姐姐粉的蒲星星同学，自然是收祝福礼物收到手软。

师父自然是不必说了，撒老师早早的就为自己的小徒弟备下了一份礼物。自己的徒弟喜欢玩游戏，便买了最新的动物森友会配色的switch当做生日礼物（其实是我自己想要），还跟何老师一起准备了午餐，给小蒲庆生。

跟长辈在一起就是最乖巧的小朋友，但跟“朋友”们在一起就是最傲娇的小恶魔。

在别人那里都是齐妈的小齐齐思钧，在阿蒲这里就变成了老齐。也是，其他人在齐思钧这里都是需要好好照料好好关心的小朋友，在蒲熠星面前不需要这些。这是齐妈可以释放天性的人，是可以从小齐变成老齐的人，那是要当做“蓝朋友”来发展的人～

咳咳咳，貌似透露了什么了不得的事情。

那个，那个啥，我什么都没说，你们什么都没听见。

生日祝福这种大事，自然马虎不得，微博祝福的措辞改了又改，迟迟都没有发出去。但这就导致了错过了第一个给阿蒲送上祝福的时间，让唐九洲这个小子抢了先。

唐九洲和齐思钧本来情同母子，可就在昨天，母子二人竟剑拔弩张，水火不如。(画外音，这到底是道德的扭曲，还是人性的沦丧，欢迎收看今天的今日说法，我是主持人，撒贝宁)

不过想想也就知道，能让这俩人这么不对付的人也就只有我们的寿星公--蒲熠星了。唐九洲仗着自己是蒲熠星最喜欢的弟弟，前一天晚上直播的时候就已经十分的肆无忌惮了，调侃他哥的发际线，还把艺馨搬了出来。不过u1s1，唐九洲给他哥画的Q版小人还是用心了的，尤其是那三根毛毛和猫儿耳机，生动形象，十分还原。

光在直播是画画还不够，还要做第一个给哥哥送上祝福的人，这样才显出哥哥在自己心中的地位呢！

小孩子就是这个亚子，什么都要做第一个。周峻纬这种成熟的大人才不会做这样的事情(才怪)。

周峻纬是这样的，阿蒲不发微博，我不去送祝福，阿蒲一发博，祝福立马就来了。(悄咪咪说一句，这要不是特别关注，你信吗？反正我不信)

这操作妙啊，时间点既不显得刻意，又不失情调，一举一动都显示出你是我放在心尖尖上的人儿。能做出这套操作不稀奇，毕竟学心理的，最适合搞这种暗戳戳的小心机哦～

被偏爱的小朋友总是会有恃无恐的。也是，爱蒲熠星这件事，说起来就像呼吸一样自然，也难怪，本就是一件理所当然的事。

蒲熠星小朋友根本就没想过不会收到祝福，这根本不可能嘛。但某个“同事”，我们的韬韬，郭文韬同学，却迟迟没有发来生日祝福。

小朋友哪受过这种气，只能想着，韬韬是不是要在什么特殊的时间发。更何况这个不熟的人还点赞了南北的超话！

我们的蒲草就开始了疯狂的上线、下线的轮回。只要过了十几二十分钟，就去上线看一眼韬韬有没有送祝福给自己。

等呀等，等呀等。从上午等到了中午，从中午等到了晚上，等到了与粉丝互动的时候，还是没等来文韬的祝福。

哼，不发就不发吧，跟谁稀罕你的祝福似的。粉丝问知不知道手滑，果断回答不知道，再问跟ggg有关的，问就变身祖安公主AKA蒲喷喷，谁还不是个公主呢！

但郭某人这么做自是有他的道理，蒲熠星小朋友还是掉进了郭文韬的陷阱里。嗐，毕竟大十天大不少事呢～

对于蒲熠星这种众人围绕，永远不缺关注的发光体来说，朋友、陪伴他都不缺。但你的注意力一旦不放在他身上，那么恭喜你，你就成功的吸引到了蒲熠星小朋友的注意力了。

所以我们的韬韬就故意不给蒲熠星送祝福，就吊着，把蒲熠星的胃口吊到了最高，然后在送上祝福。这样得到满足感会更鲜明，记忆也就越深刻。

无论如何也是阿蒲的生日，发祝福的时间点不能随便了。先前你00：57给我发送的祝福，那我就23：03回你，毕竟我加你，才是完整的一天。

但你要问蒲星星最喜欢的祝福，那可能还是来自邓神邓楚涵的生日祝福。

每年邓十八的祝福都是最用心的，往年都是视频，但今年处在隔离期，只能是音频出镜了。楚涵之于阿蒲的意义依旧是与众不同的，这一点从未改变，可能这就是初恋(划掉)老朋友吧。

一切的一切，都是那句话，希望你一切好，一切顺遂。

唉，生日祝福背后的勾心斗角(bushi)只不过是日常争蒲大战的一个小小的缩影，毕竟wuli阿蒲辣么可爱，谁不想rua呢～

End


End file.
